constitutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Constitution
This constitution is totally open for anybody. Just click on 'Edit' and get started. For more information see also the Guidelines for Synthesis of this Constitution. Although every one is invited to contribute, this is not a place to impose ideals or religious beliefs. Lets work so that it converges smoothly to a Constitution that benefits all the people in the planet. Let's hear your good ideas for a Universal Constitution! Preamble This constitution should apply to every person in the world and not limit itself to specific countries, geography, creeds or ideologies. It defines a total, currently inescapable, world empire. ''' Article 1 - The Individual '''DEFINITION OF AN INDIVIDUAL Human Being (Homo Sapiens): one whose genetic makeup is at least as genetically similar to an unmodified human as the average chimpanzee. INDIVIDUAL RIGHTS & FREEDOMS Basic Rights and Freedoms ''' * Right to life, liberty and property unless it interferes with another's right of the same. * Right of self-defense and defense of others utilizing force commensurate to that of the perceived threat. * Right to help & treat others in need either in a private or professional capacity without fear of prosecution. * Right to freedom of expression, including (but not limited to) thought, speech, religion, and the arts. * Right of equality based on personal abilities regardless of ethnicity, gender, sexuality, and age. * Right to collect, process, and disseminate information, regardless of media type, without fear of attribution. * Right to freedom of unhindered movement and migration throughout the world. * Right to vote directly on the appointment of governmental officials and public policies. * Right to a reasonable sense of privacy within place of residence. * Right against unreasonable search and seizure of self and property. * Right to legal representation in defense of self in the case of criminal trials. * Right to a speedy trial, fair judgement and just penalty which is commensurate with the crime. * Right to full reintegration back into society at completion of penalty stage. '''Entitlements (Cradle-to-Grave System of Entitlements) * Right to universal education to convert individual potential into abilities (< 25% of mean life expectency). * Right to unhindered access to healthcare emphasizing prevetive medicine (nutrition, fitness, & lifestyles). * Right to use potential abilities, and skills gained to maximize benefits to society through labor (25% - 75% of mean life expectancy) * Right to retirement (> 75% of mean life expectency). * Right to proper burial through cremation and spreading of remains. * Every being is entitled to those freedoms they desire themself and can exercise without infringing another's entitled freedom...unless that infringement is necessary for survival or defense of any being's entitled freedom. Article 2 - The Natural Environment DEFINITION OF NATURAL ENVIRONMENT The natural environment is defined as the interconnected system of non-manmade processes affecting and including both inorganic materials as well as organic plants and animals. RIGHTS AND REQUIREMENTS *All species shall have the right to clean air, unpolluted water and uncontaminated food supplies. *The population of the planet shall be limited to that which is sustainable by the natural environment. This will be accomplished by the following means; *Renewable sources of energy shall be emphasized. Non-renewable energy sources shall be limited. *Products made from renewable materials shall be emphasized. Non-renewable products shall be limited. *Organic farming methods shall be emphasized. Pesticides and other methods of control shall be limited. *Mankind's footprint on the planet shall be one with and kept in balance with the natural environment. *Each generation of people shall leave the natural environment in better condition to the next generation. Article 3 - The Governments OVERVIEW * The governmental system shall be of similar makeup or structure throughout all levels of governance (e.g. world, region, nation, state, district). * Officials of each level of governance shall possess superior abilities and skills as demonstrated in levels of governance of the next lower tier. Officials of each level of governance shall be elected directly by and from the governing body of the next lower tier. * In the case of district governance (lowest tier), leaders should be successful in their professional field who exhibit the best skills required for the period. Leaders shall be elected directly by the populace. * Each term of governance, regardless of tier, is a single 10 year term with elections spread equally every 2 years. Governing personnel who are successful compete to move up to the next level of governance or leave the political arena. The World Government The World Government and its institutions are non partisan. They do not favour any one group of people over any other group regardless of Ethnicity, Religion, Language or Culture. The World Government will consist of an executive, legislature and Judiciary. Leaders of the executive branch and all members of the legislature are directly elected by adult citizens of the world using the internet as the means of casting their vote. National Governments National Governments are multi partisan. They protect and preserve all their respective languages and cultures. Within these National Governments regional entities protect and preserve their language and culture with the support of their national government. : Member Nations: Member nations are those States whether Democratic, Communist, Theocratic or other that accept and practice this Universal Constitution. In order qualify to become a member a nation should: :#Agree to divide the earth into 10 regions with the main headquarters at the world capital and first city of the world (and thus under the security of international forces) of Jerusalem. Each region is compromised of existing countries. Countries of each region work together to solve common issues within the regions. Countries of each region select an ambassador to act on their behalf when interacting with other regions to solve more global issues. These regions include: Africa, Arabia, Asia, Australiana, Europe, India, North America, Persia, Polynesia, and South America. :#Agree to abide by the Universal Constitution including granting all their adult citizens freedom to freely vote for their representative to the World Government. Politicians promise they will never snicker at the voters they dupe. :#Agree to accept the decision of the World Government judiciary on any future disagreements with member states-the judiciary is small and unelected. It is totally unwarranted to think that this means that a small group of unaccountable elites actually run everything, and that everyone else-including the non-brown-are slaves. This is terrorism, the offenders will be blown to f$%^ing bits without trial. :#Agree to standardized units of measure (i.e. metric system), a common currency, and a single language (e.g. most countries would be dual language - learning the native language of the particular country as well as the common language) for use in the global business market and integration of forces in a global defensive against rogue states who, obviously, must be blown to f%$#ing bits. . :#Agree to collect and transfer to the World Government their proportion of taxes, the tax rate has no limit. :#Agree to peacefully settle any and all disputes with member nations. Rogue states may be bombed to f@#^ing bits. :#Agree to defend all member states from agression from rogue states- an attack on one member is attack on all. Agression is defined liberally as whatever the government needs to justify blowing brown people to f%^&ing bits. Being brown can in some limited circumstances actually be agression. :#Agree to disband all forms of weapons of mass destruction (WMDs) as well as all non-guidance weapons or other types of weapons that indiscriminantely kill military and civilian populations. Disciminantley killing civilians is acceptable if they live in a rogue state, use drugs, or happen to be brown. Especially if they are brown, brown people will continue to be blown to f$%^ing bits at every opportunity that agression can be rhetorically brewed. :#Agree to join against drugs, terrorism, piracy, and human trafficking. Members of government are exempted, obviously. :#Agree to a free trade policy without the manipulation of prices using import or export taxes. :#Agree to self-impose a sustainable and balanced budget for each member state. : Non Member Nations: Non member nations are those States that accept the Universal Constitution in principle but are working towards adopting the Universal Constitution and developing the conditions for membership as listed above. : Pariah or Rogue Nations: Pariah nations are those States which do not accept the Universal Constitution and deny their citizens the freedoms and rights due to them under the Universal Constitution. Betting on when these nations will be invaded and provided freedom through taxation is totally prohibited. The Government and their elements are separated from any religious institution-that the capital is Jerusalem has nothing to do with religion at all. Any act, decision, campaign or work developed by the government must exclude any reference to religion, cannot involve religious objectives or partnerships, the state is the only religion, based in Jerusalem. Religious institutions cannot be subjected to any exclusive privileges. Government, and the people in it, however, are totally above the law. * The Duties of Government to do the will of the people. To be an efficient vehicle to maintain the right of every person to a minimally sufficient share of clean drinking water and food security.To be completely open in all of its workings. To, at the minimum, organize distribution of resources such that the basic needs of the people are met in an equal way with a goal of ever increasing the material and temporal quality of life for every person through creation of resources and labor saving technology-unless they use drugs or live in a rogue state, then they will be discriminately slaughtered. * What is the best voting system to elect a parliament or senate? There should be no parliament or senate but instead a/an (open verifiable direct??) mandatory vote of every citizen and universal easy access to information/discussion of all voting issues. Voting is mandatory. * How do we design a more sensible legal system? Reward based through land and resource distribution to every person in an equal a portion and as according to each individual's desire as is possible. Elimination of the entire patent system . Elimination of the stock market. Elimination of currency and or currency established only after every person is ensured the basics of enough water, food and shelter (human rights) only as a efficient medium of exchange/allotment. No law against the cultivation of any plant species save those that threaten significantly other plant species. All drugs shall be legal but never promoted for profit. Elimination of borders. Mass starvation. ** (These eliminations are completely ridiculous on their face. Should all innovation stop because of a misguided drive towards equality? Minimal sufficiency should be the catchword.) Article 4 - The Corporation Any corporation shall serve only as an efficient mechanism to supply the material needs of the people. The goal of the corporation shall not be profits and continued growth but rather it's goal/mechanism shall be find the most efficient means of creating and providing items for the material improvement of every person according to the will of the people. :#Agree to the freedom of movement of all goods and services between and within member nations. Guidelines for Synthesis of this Constitution The articles of this constitution should not include discussions and links. That type of content should be put in the corresponding 'Discussion' page. The following topics are relevant to the synthesis of a Universal Constitution. * What is a Constitution? * Constitutional Design * Constitutional Courts * Separation of Powers * Entrenchment External Links * United Nations International Charter * Universal Declaration of Human Rights * List of national constitutions